Jirachi
/ |gen=Generation III |species=Wish Pokémon |body=12 |type=Steel |type2=Psychic |imheight=1'00" |metheight=0.3 m |imweight=2.4 lbs. |metweight=1.1 kg |ability=Serene Grace |color=Yellow}} Jirachi is a - -type Mythical Pokémon introduced in Generation III. Biology Physiology Jirachi is a creamy yellow and white Pokémon with small black eyes. Under its eyes, there are V-shaped markings that are light green. Jirachi's head is yellow and resembles a star, but with only three points. Hanging on those three points are three light green bands that are said to be part of Jirachi's ability to grant wishes. It also has two wavy yellow strings streaming from behind it. Behavior It says it can fulfill a desire to people who really need and will appear when you least expect. It's always sleeping, awake for a week every 1000 years. Though, if possible, if It's captured by a trainer, it will be awake longer then a week but will still fall asleep if needing to recharge its energy. Evolution Jirachi does not evolve. Game Info Not obtainable by normal means, the only way to get a Jirachi is to download it from a bonus disk that was given out along with a reserved copy of Pokémon Colosseum or (more recently) to download it at a Nintendo-sponsored event, such as the Jirachi that was given out at GameStop stores in the US from February to March 2010. It is in a Cherish Ball and came with the move Draco Meteor. Game Locations Side Game Locations Pokédex entries Stats Learnset Leveling Generation VII= 1 |[[Wish]]|—|—|10|Normal|Status}} 1 |'Confusion'|50|100|25|Psychic|Special}} 5 |[[Rest]]|—|—|10|Psychic|Status}} 10 |[[Swift]]|60|—|20|Normal|Special}} 15 |Helping Hand|—|—|20|Normal|Status}} 20 |'Psychic'|90|100|10|Psychic|Special}} 25 |[[Refresh]]|—|—|20|Normal|Status}} 30 |Lucky Chant|—|—|30|Normal|Status}} N/A |[[Rest]]|—|—|10|Psychic|Status}} 35 |'Zen Headbutt'|80|90|15|Psychic|Physical}} 40 |[[Double-Edge]]|120|100|15|Normal|Physical}} 45 |[[Gravity]]|—|—|5|Psychic|Status}} 50 |Healing Wish|—|—|10|Psychic|Status}} 55 |'Future Sight'|120|100|10|Psychic|Special}} 60 |Cosmic Power|—|—|20|Psychic|Status}} 65 |Last Resort|140|100|5|Normal|Physical}} 70 |'Doom Desire'|140|100|5|Steel|Special}} |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= TM/HM Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |70|100|20|Normal|Physical|Clever|1|0}} |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= Breeding Tutoring Generation VII= |-| Generation VI= |-| Generation V= |-| Generation IV= |-| Generation III= Sprites |rbysapspr=RS 385 front.png |rbysapsprs= |emeraldspr=E 385 front.gif |emeraldsprs= |frlgspr=RS 385 front.png |frlgsprs= |IIIback= |IIIbacks= |dpspr=DP 385 front.png |dpsprs= |ptspr=DP 385 front.png |ptsprs= |hgssspr=DP 385 front.png |hgsssprs= |IVback= |IVbacks= |bwspr= Jirachi_BW.gif |bwsprs=Jirachi Shiny BW.gif |Vback=Jirachi Back BW.gif |Vbacks=Jirachi Shiny Back BW.gif |xyspr= Jirachi_XY.gif |xysprs= Jirachi_Shiny_XY.gif |VIback= Jirachi_Back_XY.gif |VIbacks= Jirachi_Back_Shiny_XY.gif|b2w2spr = Jirachi_BW.gif|bwsprf = |b2w2sprf = |Vbackf = |orasspr = Jirachi_XY.gif|orassprs = Jirachi_Shiny_XY.gif|b2w2sprs = Jirachi Shiny BW.gif}} Appearances Anime Jirachi was the title character in Jirachi: Wish Maker where it awakens every 1000 years when the Millennium Comet appears in the night sky. Upon awakening, it became close friends with Max and his friends. Feeling somewhat homesick, Jirachi and its new friends journeyed to its home to put it back to sleep. It also made an appearance in Searching for a Wish! to help grant Gemma's wish for a lush a fertile mountain. Jirachi is the star of the sixth film where he befriends Max. It is one of the Pokémon that appears briefly in the introduction of the tenth film, The challenge of Darkrai (ES) / The Rise of Darkrai (HA), in a tribute to all Pokémon that have shaped the previous films. Appears rising to the sky. Jirachi also made a cameo appearance in the ending credits in Meloetta's Moonlight Serenade. * Jirachi (BW134) * Jirachi (Pikachu, What's This Key?) Pokémon Super Mystery Dungeon In this Pokémon world, Where he's referred to as a male, he fills a main role in the game, as the observer and astral carthographist of the Expedition Society, keeping in check the bodies in space to note any anomalies. He's close friends with Celebi and tries to take the player and its partner Pokémon to the rising Tree of Life, near the end of the game. Trivia * Jirachi is the only known wish-granting Pokémon. * Jirachi also appears in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, where it gives out stickers. * Its signature move is Doom Desire. * Jirachi has an eye on its stomach. It was used to absorb energy from the Millennium Comet to feed the planet of its energy. ** In the anime, when it is sang to, it will awaken and grant the singer's wish, then resume its 1,000-year sleep. * In celebration of Pokémon's 20th Anniversary a Jirachi is to be available via mystery gift by connecting to the internet on Pokémon X/Y or Omega Ruby/Alpha Sapphire from April 1 to 24. * In Super Smash Bros., Jirachi is one of the Pokémon that can be freed from Poké Balls. During this time, it uses the move Fly. **However, Jirachi is unable to learn Fly in any form of main game. *Jirachi is one of the collectable spirits in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Etymology Jirachi's name is a Japanese transliteration of Russian verb want (желать, zhelat). It may also be based off of the Japanese word sachi '''and the Hebrew word '''yireh (yireh is pronounced like "jirah"). Yireh means provider in Hebrew. Gallery 385Jirachi_AG_anime.png 385Jirachi_AG_anime_2.png 385Jirachi_AG_anime_3.png 385Jirachi_AG_anime_4.png 385Jirachi_AG_anime_5.png 385Jirachi_AG_anime_6.png 385Jirachi_AG_anime_7.png 385Jirachi_AG_anime_8.png 385Jirachi_AG_anime_9.png 385Jirachi_AG_anime_10.png 385Jirachi_AG_anime_11.png 385Jirachi_AG_anime_12.png 385Jirachi_AG_anime_13.png 385Jirachi_AG_anime_14.png 385Jirachi_Dream.png 385Jirachi_Pokemon_Mystery_Dungeon_Explorers_of_Sky.png 385Jirachi Pokemon Super Mystery Dungeon.png 385Jirachi Pokemon 20th Anniversary.png 385Jirachi Pokemon Colosseum.png 385Jirachi_Pokemon_PokéPark.jpg 385Jirachi Pokémon HOME.png Jirachi trophy SSBB.png Jirachi trophy SSBWU.png Support Jirachi.png Jirachi-GO.png Jirachi_Encounter.png Category:Event Pokémon Category:Illegal Pokémon within competitive battles Category:Small Pokémon Category:Light Pokémon Category:Extraterrestrial Pokémon Category:Mythical Pokémon Category:Steel-type Pokémon Category:Psychic-type Pokémon